


[Podfic] Burn Brighter

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beau has a thing for women who could break her, Casual Sex, Character Development, Episode Tag, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 21:25, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:"I grab the back of her neck and I kiss her.""Reanidefinitelyresponds."
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Reanminere "Reani"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Burn Brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn Brighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288113) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/critical.role/%5BCR%5D+Burn+Brighter.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/critical.role/%5BCR%5D+Burn+Brighter.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

I just want Beau to be happy, emotionally and/or sexually, with any and every lady that she so chooses. Is that so hard? Thanks to walkthegale for the blanket permission for transformative works! (Also there should really better tutorials out there about how to photoshop glitter onto people without them looking like it's a disease. I tried my best!) Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Random Fic". 


End file.
